


特工

by gkycccc



Category: SNSD
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gkycccc/pseuds/gkycccc
Summary: 补档食用愉快
Kudos: 2





	特工

**Author's Note:**

> 补档   
> 食用愉快

郑秀妍也不知道自己是不是惹金泰妍生气了。反正金泰妍洗手回来的时候看起来心情就不太好。  
一脸阴沉的金泰妍没等郑秀妍开口就堵住了她的嘴，霸道的舌头搅了进来，掠夺着郑秀妍口腔里仅存的那点空气。  
双手被扣在头顶，金泰妍捡了地上丢着的衬衫给打了个结，这下是一点都没有要放过郑秀妍的意思。  
“泰妍…嗯…”郑秀妍不习惯这样的姿势，之前每次做这种事的时候，金泰妍一般都不爱玩太多花样，总是规规矩矩地让郑秀妍躺在身下，偶尔搞点小情趣也都让郑秀妍抱着自己，这会儿怕是真生气。不过换作是谁，可能也会被郑秀妍那句劝退气个半死。没敢再挣扎，郑秀妍只能默默受着，失去了双手的阻挡，金泰妍的进程变得更加顺利，不一会郑秀妍就丢盔弃甲了。  
她难耐地摩擦了一下双腿，身下的粘腻感不用说也知道是什么，然而这样细小的动作也没有逃过金泰妍的眼睛。这会儿金泰妍倒也不急，慢悠悠地帮郑秀妍脱着裤子，天气还没转暖，脱了裤子冷得郑秀妍一哆嗦。  
“要快点热起来才好啊。”金泰妍笑眯眯地把双手往腿上摸，却偏偏游离在外，就是不碰那条底裤。郑秀妍这会知道金泰妍是故意的了，只能蹭蹭金泰妍，示意她继续。  
但金泰妍正在气头上，这么点示弱根本不顶用，她隔着底裤轻轻地揉搓着，感受着郑秀妍微微的湿意，却没有继续下去的意思。  
郑秀妍被她弄的很不舒服，但毕竟是自己刚刚扫了兴，她没敢多说，只能在心里翻着白眼配合着金泰妍这个死家伙。  
“泰妍…难受…”  
“嗯？哪里难受？”金泰妍颇为玩味地看着郑秀妍，倒真像是要问个明白。  
郑秀妍也不是脸皮多薄的人，以前做任务的时候色诱也没少用，但是看着金泰妍她那点话却怎么都说不出来，只能挤了两滴眼泪红着一双眼睛抿紧下唇，可怜巴巴地望着金泰妍。  
金泰妍知道她是装的，但是依然很受用，本来也没多不高兴，这会儿心里舒坦了，也就不想再吊着自家老婆，把底裤卸到膝盖上，手就探下去了。  
已经很湿了，前戏做得足够，两只指头很顺利地滑了进去，郑秀妍压着嗓子喊了一声。但显然金泰妍不满足于这点声音，手上的动作快了起来，郑秀妍口里的呻吟就止不住了，结婚这么几年，虽然身份是没察觉，郑秀妍的身体却是了解得很清楚，哪里的皱褶能让郑秀妍最快崩溃金泰妍还是很有自信知道的。  
不出一会儿，郑秀妍的呼吸就急促了起来，因为双手被绑着的缘故，她几乎只能依靠腰的力量去附和金泰妍越来越快的速度，快感逐渐累积，到达顶峰的那一刻郑秀妍半天都回不过神来。等到反应过来，双手的束缚已经被去掉了，还没等平息下来，金泰妍的手又动了起来，还添了根手指，大有要把这些年没做的事情都补回来的趋势。  
“泰妍…你…轻点…”郑秀妍确实被弄的有点疼了，这些年两个人互相隐瞒到了后来确实是聚少离多，这般激烈的情事很久不曾有过了。  
“不是特工嘛，体力那么差？”金泰妍手上动作不停，一边调侃道。  
郑秀妍认命地将双手环上了金泰妍的脖子，全盘接收身上这位的那点兽性。当然她很快就后悔了，金泰妍是真的太久没开荤了，把郑秀妍翻来覆去折腾了半天，到后来郑秀妍嗓子都哑得出不了声了才终于作罢。  
得亏郑秀妍当年也有好好做体能训练，不然肯定早就昏死过去了。整个楼梯的地板上都散着一股淫靡的味道，金泰妍以前也不是那么热衷于这件事，逢场作戏的事情多了以后，金泰妍很少再产生欲望，今晚这样，纯属失控，她想着在这种废墟里就要了郑秀妍那么多次，结束了自己倒有点不好意思，赶紧狗腿地帮郑秀妍擦好身子，抱她回卧室。  
好在卧室在顶楼，不是主战场，躲过了变成废墟的命运。  
她把郑秀妍抱着放在床上的时候，郑秀妍就已经睡过去了，整整折腾了人家三四个小时，还变着花样，金泰妍很怕明早起来自己就身首异处了。

她闭着眼睛，却没敢熟睡，精神依然保持着高度紧张。她知道自己和郑秀妍愿意和对方在一起，不代表有些人也会同意。想到这里，她把怀里的郑秀妍又搂的紧了一点，并在她光洁的额头上吻了吻。  
“晚安，秀妍。”


End file.
